¿Bailas conmigo?
by Miss Wong
Summary: Es el baile de Navidad y Lily lo está pasando terrible. Pero tal vez un baile con James Potter cambie las cosas. "Baila conmigo ¿No querías que esta noche fuera "especial"? Solo un baile y luego podrás decirme lo mucho que me odias."


**Disclaimer: **No soy la única persona que hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas ser la escritora de esta saga, a diferencia de tener un boceto debajo de mi cama llamado 'El conejo que sabía bailar Jazz' con tinta negra y borrosa. Así que no, Harry Potter no me pertenece; pero El conejo que sabía bailar Jazz sí. Por si quieren leerlo, who knows.

Btw, si quieren escuchar una canción acorde a toda la escena del fic, pongan _Can i have this dance?_ De_ High School Musical. _SÍ, ¿Y QUÉ? Zacky Efron es hot.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bailas conmigo?<strong>

—¿Bailarás o no?

Lily Evans miró enfadada a Zac Collins, quien le guiñaba el ojo descaradamente a una chica de quinto al otro lado de la mesa del gran comedor, el cual ahora no lucía exactamente como solía hacerlo todos los días del año. Las mesas habían desaparecido, exceptuando una que se situaba contra la pared derecha como un pequeño banquete. Al otro lado del gran comedor habían sillas y globos flotando en el aire, mientras Las Brujas de Macbeth tocaban una canción rápida motivando a todos los alumnos, quienes sacudían el cabello y las caderas frenéticamente al compás de la música.

Zac la miró sin ganas, rodando los ojos.

—Luego, ¿vale?

Lily lo miró estupefacta, suspiró de irritación y se cruzó de brazos, apartándose del rubio muchacho. Era el baile de navidad, y ella aún no podía entender como había aceptado ir con él, considerando que millones de muchachos habían estado rogándole por invitarla al baile (no era por presumir, pero era cierto), entre ellos... James Potter. Ella se había negado, por supuesto, manteniendo su orgullo en lo más alto. Pero ahora... considerando las circunstancias, estaba absolutamente segura de que la estaría pasando mejor con Potter que con Collins, quien al parecer solo la había invitado para darle celos a una chica.

Los ojos de Lily ardían fuerte, solía suceder a menudo cuando se enfadaba. Caminó hacia la puerta principal abanando por completo el lugar, y se sentó en los escalones del "Porsche" del castillo, quitándose los zapatos con furia y arrojándolos por ahí. Su noche iba de mal en peor, y de peor al suicidio. ¡Se suponía que esta noche ella debía divertirse! Había estado emocionada por este día toda la semana, y ahora se había convertido en la peor noche de su vida.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, pero no se volteó. Temblaba un poco de frío porque... vamos, era Noche buena y lucía un vestido de puro verano, todo gracias a las influencias de Mary McCdonalds, pero eso no importaba ahora; porque se había dado cuenta que un par de lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos, y se sorprendió al notar ese detalle, puesto a que no estaba prestando demasiada atención a sus emociones.

—Y el destino nos encuentra otra vez. Curioso, ¿uh?

Lily volteó con el ceño fruncido, para encontrarse con un muchacho alto, guapo, cuatro ojos y cabello indomable.

James Potter.

Ella gimió de fastidio y volteó de nuevo hacia el frente.

—Eras lo único que me faltaba, de verdad.

Él rió, jamás se tomaba nada en serio. Lily suspiró cuando él se sentó a su lado.

—No es por ser grosero, sabes que soy encantador pero... pareces un espantapájaros —ella lo miró, encarando una ceja y él alargó su mano para quitar el maquillaje corrido de sus mejillas y, de paso, una lágrima que ella no se había dado cuenta que tenía—. O más bien a Sirius por las mañanas.

Lily apartó su mano delicadamente, no estaba de humor para discutir.

—No jodas, Potter. No estoy de humor.

James la observó en silencio por unos segundos, era raro que ella no le hubiera atizando un golpe por ese cercano contacto ni hubiera hecho un drama, como siempre solía hacerlo. Así que sonrió un poquito.

—Nunca lo estás. De todos modos, ¿porqué estás aquí sola?

Ella se mordió el labio con enfado, tenía ganas de llorar y esta vez estaba conciente de la lágrima que acababa de escaparse hace unos segundos. Lily apartó la mirada para que él no la observara llorar, porque odiaba que la gente la viera débil. Pero se rindió, así que soltó un sollozo de irritación.

—¡Agh, que más da! Es la peor noche de mi vida, ¡el capullo de Zac ni siquiera quería ir al baile conmigo! Solo quería darle celos a Elizabeth Harrison. ¡Y se suponía que esta noche debía ser especial! —sollozó mientras, furiosa, quitaba su hebilla de su cabello y la lanzaba por ahí, de modo que su rojiza melena cayó en cascada por su espalda.

James soltó una risita, y ella lo miró estupefacta.

—¿Qué es tan graci...?

—Eres muy dramática, ¿te lo he dicho ya? —comentó, burlón, mientras alargaba su mano de nuevo a su mejilla y limpiaba otra lágrima.

Lo odiaba.

Lily Evans odiaba a James Potter profundamente, hasta el infinito y el más allá. Odiaba la forma en la que él parecía tener alguna especie de control sobre ella y la forma en la que limpiaba sus lágrimas con absoluta confianza. Odiaba que todo en este jodido mundo fuera una broma para él, que se riera de la desgracia de los demás y que la mirara de esa forma... tan posesivo.

Ella apartó su mano de nuevo.

—Te odio —le dijo, enfadada.

Pero él sonrió.

—¿Bailas conmigo?

Lily detuvo su insulto para quedarse con la boca semi-abierta, procesando lo que él acababa de pedirle. ¿Qué bailara con ella? Sí, claro...

—Sí, y ahora se aprueba mi teoría de que eres idiota por pura naturaleza —comentó, sarcástica, y se cruzó de brazos no solo por la indignación, sino por el frío.

James tomó su mano descaradamente y ladeó la cabeza, suplicando.

—Baila conmigo —volvió a insistir—. ¿No querías que esta noche fuera "especial"?

La pelirroja hizo una mueca, sin apartar su mano de la del muchacho y lo miró de mala gana.

—¿Es enserio? ¿Y se supone que bailando contigo mi noche será tan especial que jamás la olvidaré?

Él se encogió de hombros, con naturalidad y despreocupación.

—Claro, porque me amas.

Millones de hipogrifos miniaturas revolotearon en el estómago de la muchacha cuando él dijo eso.

—Potter, yo no...

Pero él se levantó y jaló de su brazo, haciendo que ella se parara también.

—Anda, solo un baile y luego podrás decirme lo mucho que me odias.

Jaló de nuevo de su brazo y la llevó lejos de las escaleras, cerca de la fuente de agua principal. La canción que sonaba en ese instante, a lo lejos, era una romántica. Lily quiso vomitar en ese instante, porque como James solía decir... el destino nunca dejaba de crear situaciones que los implicaban a los dos, y de una forma... ¿romántica, tal vez? O inapropiada, para la mente de Lily.

Él llevó una de sus manos a su cintura, y la otra se mantenía aferrada a su mano. Él sonreía arrogantemente, una de esas sonrisas suyas que tenían escrita en su frente la palabra "ya ríndete, he ganado". Lily, por otra parte, solo sentía hipogrifos en su interior, en cada parte de su cuerpo. En sus ojos cuando la miraba, en su piel cuando la tocaba y en su estómago cuando le sonreía. Lily solía siempre ser muy observadora con todo: objetos, lugares y actitudes, y sabía de memoria que esa sonrisa suya solo se la entregaba a ella. A ella y a nadie más.

Podía sentir su respiración cerca de la suya, el contacto con su piel y su respiración era lo único cálido que podía percibir, dado que estaban bajo la luz de las estrellas a media noche, en invierno y el frío era insoportable. Pero al parecer nada más importaba para los dos, nada más que ese pequeño, humilde y absurdo baile bajo la luz de la luna. Ella descalza, él con su cabello despeinado por el viento, pero juntos.

—Bailas terrible —dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada y algo aturdida.

Él joven se apartó de Lily y, con la mano que tenía aferrada a la de ella, hizo que diera una pequeña vuelta, y luego la acercó a él de nuevo.

—No es cierto —contestó.

Ella sonrió, y asintió.

—No pretendas ser bueno en todo. Eres pésimo bailando, punto.

Y es que sí, Lily Evans siempre debía tener la última palabra de todo.

James frunció el labio, asintiendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero al parecer soy bueno para evitar que llores.

Y la apartó de nuevo para que diera otra vuelta.

—Puede. No es seguro —contestó, con una media sonrisa cuando la voltereta terminó y volvió a acercarla a él.

—De todos modos —él apartó su mano de su cintura, y colocó un rebelde mechón rojo detrás de la oreja de la muchacha—. No deberías seguir llorando, te vez como un espantapájaros cuando lo haces, enserio.

Ella sonrió, rodando los ojos, y un leve rubor empañó sus mejillas. Puede que Potter sea un imbécil el 98% de las veces, pero Mary tenía razón en algo: James estaba más maduro ahora.

Podía ser, no estaba segura, pero era probable. Sus bromas ya no eran tan frecuentes como antes (aunque Lily lo había pillado la semana pasada haciéndole calzón chino a un Slytherin de quinto con Sirius)... pero, que va, seguía siendo el mismo. Y es que tal vez a Lily le había gustado James desde siempre, solo que en séptimo decidió aceptarlo (sólo para ella misma, por supuesto), metiendo la excusa de que James había madurado.

James jamás maduraría, y eso a Lily le gustaba. La hacía sentir una niña otra vez.

—Potter...

—¿Mmh?

—La canción ya terminó —murmuró ella, bajito, sin apartar los ojos de los de él.

—Vale —contestó el muchacho, pero ninguno dejó aquél baile, aún concientes de que la música no sonaba.

Lily pudo darse cuenta como el rostro del muchacho se acercaba lentamente al suyo, y como ella no hizo ademán de apartarse. Podía hacerlo, por supuesto; la cosa era que tal vez no quería hacerlo. Tal vez era bueno arriesgarse a veces, jurar _"solemnemente que tus intenciones no son buenas"_ y luego murmurar un _"travesura realizada". _Tal vez era bueno dar oportunidades a campos no explorados.

Quizás era bueno darle una oportunidad a James.

Justo cuando creyó que iba besarla, una insoportable voz a lo lejos (no tan lejos) interrumpió el momento.

—Ustedes dos son un par de pícaros, ¿eh?

Lily se apartó de James como si éste quemara, y James fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amigo.

—Gracias, Canuto.

Sirius se carcajeó, al igual que Remus.

—Anda, debemos ir a dormir, mañana hay partido de Quidditch. Ya podrás encerrarte con Evans en alguno de esos armarios en el tercer piso.

Lily miró estupefacta a Sirius.

—¡Black! —regañó.

El muchacho rodeó los ojos.

—Te ha gustado la idea, no lo niegues.

James sonrió descaradamente.

—Sí, no es una mala idea. ¿Eh, Evans?

Lily se cruzó de brazos ante la bromita del moreno, rodeando los ojos.

—Já-já, muero de risa —se quejó.

Sirius rodeó su brazo alrededor del cuello de James y Remus, arrastrándolos hacia el castillo de nuevo. El gesto fue una especie de "vamos" y "bien hecho, Cornamenta". James se volteó para guiñarle un ojo a Lily a lo lejos, y ella no hizo nada más que darle una pequeña sonrisa de regreso.

Sí, al parecer James Potter tenía razón: esta noche había sido especial, y jamás la olvidaría.

* * *

><p>Hey, sangres sucia.<p>

Necesitaba escribir un Lily/James urgentemente. Son una especie de descargue, srsly. La trama no dice demasiado, pero siempre me hace bien escribir de ellos. Así que vamos, dejen reviews o se llevarán un avada kedavra de regalo.

Besos y grageas con sabor a vómito para todos (sí, todos).

—_**Lorda Melimort, emperatríz del mal (SÍ, YA SOY EMPERATRÍZ *-*).**_


End file.
